


Predaking x Reader

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Overloads (Transformers), Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: **Warning: Lemon ahead **
Relationships: Predaking (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Predaking (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 6





	Predaking x Reader

Reader’s P.O.V

You were doing your daily patrol in the dark streets of Cybertron until you heard a sound coming from behind you. You stopped turning around and screeching your tires, quickly transforming. 

" Y/N to base, do you read me?" All you heard was static 

"Scrap" You decided to continue your patrol and scope around where you heard the noise coming from. It was inside a dark alley, you get a very strong sent coming out of the alley. . Thinking about it twice you continued to go in, but quickly turn around when you heard the noise coming from outside now. 

"I shouldn't have come in here, it can be a trap" you said to yourself only to hear a growl coming from behind. You turn around and get head butt out of the alley. 

"Oh.. But you did fall into a trap" you looked up, still laying on the ground to see Predaking coming out from the alley in his dragon form, Darksteel and Skylynx on both sides of Predaking. 

"let's show her what happens when Autobots get in our turf" Darksteel started to say all looking at you hungrily. You got up and started to run away from them and Skylynx flies behind you and knocks you down. Predaking not too far behind. 

"Indeed, specially now with our heat in process" Predaking said with a very deep voice getting on top of you.

-Heat? That was the sent I sensed earlier- you though to yourself. You looked around seeing them all hot and bothered. You just served yourself on a silver platter for them.

Predaking, still in Dragon form, snarled and started to go down your frame near your codpiece. With a swift swipe of his claw and it was removed instantly. You looked up to see both Darksteel and Skylynx still in Dragon form with their spike out. Darksteel removed your chest plate revealing youe breast into the cold air, making your nubs get hard. 

-Frag it, might as well go along with it. A good frag won't hurt- you grabbed both of their spike and started to pump them getting moans from the both of them. You feel Predaking positioning underneath you and instantly I looked down to only see him shove his spike in one single thrust. 

"F-frag.. Y-you're huge" you said as you felt your valve take every inch of his spike. Predaking started to thrust hard making your breast jump. You pull Skylynx towards your mouth and started to suck his spike making him throw his head back, still pumping Darksteel and switching to his spike now. 

"Didn't think the A-ah.. Autobot would be so cooperative " Darksteel said looking at Predaking. This giving him an idea, he lifts you up and Darksteel gets underneath you, Predaking then lowers you making your back be on top of Darksteel's chasis. He positions his spike in your rear port and thrust in. 

"A-ah easy.. I'm new to thi..." you got cut off as Skylynx gets on top of you and makes you suck his spike. It was all a perfect cycle. Darksteel pushed you up by your port, Predaking pushed you horizontally by your valve, and Skylynx pushed yoy down by your mouth. You were getting hit by all your holes and you were loving it. Predaking was getting rougher with his thrust making you moan and causing vibrations to Skylynx spike. 

"If she keeps this up.. ~ugh~ I'm going to cum soon. " Skylynx added and grabbed your helm and got violent with his thrust making you chock and have tear lubricant come down your cheek plates. All bots did their final thrust and came in all your holes.. releasing you to the floor.

You though they were done went you felt servos grab you by the hips. This time the Predacons were all in their bot forms. Predaking was laying down and placed you on top of his chasis, making your breast to face him. He quickly puts in his spike your valve and Skylynx this time took over your port. Darksteel comes from the front and places his spike on your mouth. They all started to thrust hard within you making you moan in so much pleasure. Predaking with his mouth grabs one of your nubs and starts to suck and nibble it, while one of his servo is busy massaging your other breast. Skylynx was thrusting in you harder and smacking your aft making it jiggle in every hit. Darksteel grabs your helm and thrusted in your mouth faster as he was on the edge of overloading. All this feelings, all this pleasure had your eyes all the way back of your processor. You were enjoying every single bit. You stopped sucking Darksteel's spike and started to pump him, you had to moan. Your overload was near. 

"G-guys I'm c-cumming. Oh Primus" They all smirked at you and were hitting you harder. 

This time we all came. Predaking and Skylynx came inside of you and Darksteel came on your face and breasts. You felt amazing and stress was off your shoulders. You laid on the floor, breathing hard and regaining your energy. That overload shocked all over your frame. 

You sit up and looked all over your frame filled and splattered with trans fluid everywhere. You looked up to see all the bots around you still. 

"Sure did have fun, maybe we should do this again" Darksteel said and started laughing with Skylynx and walked away. Predaking stayed behind and helped me up. 

"Thank you for your help" He said. 

"Thanks for the good frag" you added. 

"Maybe you and I can have a solo section some other time" you said and grabbed your codpiece and breastplate to start placing them. 

"I like the sound of that" He said as he transformed in dragon mode and flies away. 

"y/n, this is Optimus. Do you read me?" -Oh now the com links work- you thought. 

"Yes sir I do. I need a ground bridge back" you said and looked up seeing the predacons fly away. 

-Can't believe that just happened. Best patrol yet- you said and started to walk towards the ground bridge. 


End file.
